Randolph (Non-Canon)
| affiliation = Randolph Theater; Marines (former) | occupation = Actor; Marine Lieutenant Commander (former) | jva = Keiichi Sonobe }} Randolph is a character that appeared in the third TV special One Piece episode. He is a former Marine and an actor whose family was killed by pirates. Appearance In his play, Randolph dons the costume of a Marine officer with a mustache. The uniform that Randolph wears in his play is completely different in style to those commonly seen being worn by actual Marine officers. When not in his costume for his play, Randolph wears a yellow shirt with a black waistcoat. He also wears blue pants and black shoes and has bandages on his ankles. Due to him not having the hat on that he wears when acting, his gray hair sticks up. Personality Randolph had a deep hatred for pirates. However, after meeting the Straw Hat Pirates, his attitude toward pirates changed to reflect good pirates. Relationships Pirates Randolph had a family that were murdered by pirates, causing his hatred of pirates to develop. However, meeting the Straw Hat Pirates, who protected him from the corrupt Governor, made him revise his thoughts on pirates as a whole. Governor Governor once worked faithfully under Randolph, but was accused by the Lieutenant Commander for murdering a comrade and suffered a setback in rise to power. Governor held this grudge against him and tried to have Randolph arrested on false charges, which ultimately failed when the Straw Hat Pirates protected the actor from the Marines, coupled with Governor's subordinates abandoning him for his tyrannical and corrupt rule. Abilities and Powers It can be inferred that he had some sort of power to be able to be a Lieutenant Commander in the Marines. Randolph is also a great actor, but with an injury he suffered during his time as a Marine, his voice is deteriorating, and upon reaching his advanced ages, he lost his voice. History Past Randolph is an ex-Marine turned actor known for his excellent acting ability. Prior to this, in his youth, he used to travel with his family in an acting troupe. One day, their troupe was attacked by pirates and his family was killed. So he joined the Marines to capture the pirates that did it. Once accomplished his goal, he went back to acting, traveling the Grand Line with his theater troupe to ease audiences that have lost loved ones to pirates. However, his time in the Marines left a scar across his chest, which will eventually cause Randolph to lose his voice as he grows older. Protect! The Last Great Performance He decides to hold one final performance before retiring for good. But three of his troupe quit at the last minute which would have put the troupe in a situation if it had not been for the Straw Hat Pirates arriving and volunteering to replace them. The first act goes off somewhat fine. But before the second act, Randolph finds out Luffy is a pirate and picks a fight with him but the fight gets put on hold until the next act. Before the second act, Randolph gets arrested by his former private, Lieutenant Governor, who tries to frame Randolph for almost getting him court martialied in the past. Luffy saves Randolph and the Straw Hats keep the Marines at bay while Randolph finishes his final dramatic performance. Since pirates are helping him, he realizes that not all pirates are evil and alters the last lines of the play accordingly. Once all is said and done, the Straw Hats sail away with Luffy promising to come back and finish the fight and Randolph wholeheartedly agreeing though he now sees the Straw Hats as friends. References Site Navigation ca:Randolph (No-Canònic) ru:Рэндольф (Неканон) it:Randolph (filler) fr:Randolph (Non-Canon) pl:Randolph (niekanoniczny) Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Actors Category:Non-Canon Former Marine Officers Category:Former Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Special 3 Characters